


Miraculous Spies!

by Bookworm16



Series: Miraculous! AU! [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Made up Miraculous, OC's kind of ... I guess?, Tags Are Hard, This was one of my early works so I don't know how good it really is, sorry - Freeform, spies au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm16/pseuds/Bookworm16
Summary: Spy AU. Basically, the miraculous stones are still magical but they don't transform people into superheroes, it turns them into spies!There are eight miraculous stones:The LadybugThe Black catThe ButterflyThe PeacockThe Bumble BeeThe FoxThe TurtleThe Firefly





	1. Spy Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. in this story Marinette doesn't have a crush on Adrien, but he does have a slight crush on her.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy AU. Basically, the miraculous stones are still magical but they don't transform people into superheroes, it turns them into spies!  
> There are eight miraculous stones:  
> The Ladybug  
> The Black cat  
> The Butterfly  
> The Peacock  
> The Bumble Bee  
> The Fox  
> The Turtle  
> The Firefly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. in this story Marinette doesn't have a crush on Adrien, but he does have a slight crush on her.

Marinette wears a red and black polka-dotted shirt, over it, she wears a black hoodie, and black tights, and red sneakers. She wears the ladybug miraculous. A pair of earrings.

The black cat wielder should be obvious (Adrien), and he wears a light green shirt with a black cat on it(duh), a black hoodie, black shorts, and lime green sneakers. Wears the black cat miraculous(obviously). A ring.

Bridgette wears a purple shirt with an eight colored butterfly, a black hoodie, knee-length black tights, and purple sneakers. She wears the butterfly miraculous. A brooch.

Felix wears a dark blue shirt with a lighter blue peacock feather on it, along with a black hoodie, black pants, and dark blue sneakers. He also wears the peacock miraculous. A pin.

The bumblebee wielder will wear a yellow and black striped shirt, a black hoodie, knee-length black skirt, and yellow sneakers. Wears the bumblebee miraculous. A hair comb.

The fox wielder will wear a brown shirt with a fox on it, a black hoodie, black pants, and brown sneakers. Wears the fox miraculous. A necklace.

The turtle wielder will wear a dark green shirt with a turtle shell, a black hoodie, black pants, and dark green sneakers. Wears the turtle miraculous. A bracelet.

The firefly wielder will wear an orange shirt with a light bulb, a black hoodie, black shorts, and orange sneakers. Wears the firefly miraculous. A choker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's what they will wear once they transform into spies.
> 
> The next chapter will have a little background!


	2. Background (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette gets a pair of earrings.

Marinette was five when she found them. The black earrings with red polka-dots. They reminded her of a ladybug.

She was playing in the attic when they appeared on the window sill. She ran downstairs and begged her parents to get her ears pierced. They agreed. The lady at the store asked what earrings she wanted and Marinette wasted no time in showing the pair she had found earlier.

Two weeks after that her parents let her play in the park next to the bakery. She was minding her own business, playing in the sandbox when, across the park, she saw a man steal a woman's purse. Not even stopping to think she ran over, elbowed the thief and grabbed the purse back, and handed it back to the woman. "Thank you!" the woman said and handed Marinette a loli-pop.

It was only later that she wondered how she was able to get over there so quickly and knew how to grab the purse so that nothing was ruined. That was the day her five-year-old brain came to a conclusion, the earrings were magic!

Wanting to test this out she went out to her balcony and said, "Spots on!" and suddenly she could feel something changing. Her dress turned into black tights, and a red polka-dotted shirt. Her flats changed into red sneakers. Her hair stayed the same, pigtails held with two hair bands.

When she looked at herself she felt like something was missing, so she went into her closet and dug out a black hoodie she only wore in the winter. When she put it on, the outfit felt complete, and a bright red light shone in front of her eyes and when she could see again the hoodie had sort of melded into the outfit.

The very next day a voice appeared in Marinette's head, "Hello Marinette. Tonight after your parents go to sleep transform and head out of town when you get to the edge of town you'll know where to go." The voice said. For some reason, she trusted the voice.

That night she left through her bedroom window and ran across the rooftops. As she got closer to the edge of town she knew more and more where she would have to go.

She followed the map inside her head to an old tree, she then pushed a knot in the tree and a trap door opened and she fell through. When she landed she was in a modern/ancient room, and standing in the middle was an old Chinese man. "Who are you?" Marinette questioned. "I am Master Fu. I am the one who gave you your Miraculous." The man said. 

"My what now?"

"Your Miraculous. The earrings you now wear." 

Master Fu explained, after introductions, Marinette sat in a very comfy looking room and drank tea, for Master Fu, and chocolate milk, for Marinette. He then started to describe the reasons why he sent her the Miraculous, and why she would need to be trained in the ways of a spy. "Not all Miraculous generations are spies, some are heroes, while others are never even heard of. In this case, you will need to be both, a hero and unheard of, in other words, a spy. That is of course if you agree." 

Marinette looked around her, and then looked at the old man. He seemed so lonely and tired, and then she thought about what he had said about how this group had been terrorizing the world for centuries and how someone would have to stop them. She thought long and hard before she raised her head and made the biggest decision she would ever make. "I accept." And thus the beginning of Ladybug.


	3. Background (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix gets a pin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We now know about Marinette. This time it's Felix
> 
> Enjoy!

Felix DeNoir is not a normal boy in any sense of the word. At six years old he would rather stay in his house and read. Because of this, his parents drag him out of the house for a playdate with the daughter of a close friend.

When they get there a little girl is shoved towards him and they are told to play in the park, but not go too far, while the grown-ups talk.

"Hi! My names Marinette!" The little girl tells him, he nods and introduces himself as well.

"Hello. My name is Felix DeNoir."

"How old are you?"

"I'm six, and you?"

"Hey! I'm six too!"

And so the two six-year-olds started playing, Marinette finding a way to make Felix play, they did nothing but play and talk for what seemed like hours. Before they knew it, it was dark and they were told to come in.

"Felix, We're staying over here tonight. Is that okay?" His mother asked him, he told her it was fine, and that he would sleep in Marinette's room.

When Marinette learned that she and Felix would be having a sleepover she was over the moon. But she was still worried, whenever she saw Felix he was surrounded by a blue aura, it worried her because she was afraid he would be one of the Miraculous holders.

That night at around midnight, Felix found himself being woken up by Marinette. She made a quiet motion and whispered, "Follow me."

He saw no reason to follow her, but he saw no reason not too. Being a six-year-old means having a natural curiosity, no matter how much they may crush it down, it's there and it's what lead Felix to follow his new friend across the roofs of Paris to the very edge.

Once they were outside of town she said, "I'm going to let you in on a big secret and no matter what you can't tell anyone. Got it?" Through the darkness Felix could see the seriousness in her eyes, he nodded. Marinette shook her head, "Felix, I need your word that you won't ever tell about this." He coughed and said, "I, Felix DeNoir, give my word that I will never tell a soul about whatever secret you are about to show me." She smiled in the dark and brought him towards the dead tree.

Once she pushed the trap-door button and they fell through, Felix screamed, she brought him towards Master Fu.

"Marinette, what's going on?" He asked in a scared voice. Marinette ignored him for a moment and Felix to the chance to look at what she was wearing. A ladybug shirt, with a black hoodie over it, black tights, and red sneakers.

It didn't look like something she would wear on a daily basis, or ever, so he was confused. Then he turned back into the conversation she was having with the old man. "Are you sure it was a blue aura?" The old man asked. "Yes Master Fu, every time a blue aura." She answered.

Then they turned towards him and Master Fu said, "Please follow us." And they walked in a different direction. He soon followed.

They came to an old-fashioned room that had nine different walls, the first wall was the door and painted white.

(Going counterclockwise) The second wall had a pedestal with nothing on it and the wall and pedestal were painted different shades of red, Marinette stood beside the pedestal.

The third wall was painted lime green, it's pedestal had a black ring on it, the pedestal was painted a different shade of lime green(is that even possible?).

The fourth wall was painted purple the pedestal was a different shade of purple and had a butterfly brooch on it.

The fifth wall drew his attention. It was painted dark blue, with a pedestal painted a lighter shade of blue with a peacock pin resting on it.

He pulled his attention away from that wall and on to the sixth wall. The wall itself was painted a bright yellow, the pedestal was a slightly less intense yellow, with a hair comb, that was fashioned into a bumblebee, on it.

The seventh wall was painted a rich brown and the pedestal was a reddish brown and on it was a necklace with a fox tail pendant.

The eighth wall was a dark green, the pedestal a lighter shade of dark green (?) and a bracelet with a turtle charm on it.

The final wall was orange, somehow it reminded him of a fire, the pedestal a different orange, and on it, a choker with a firefly.

Somehow to Felix, none of the colors were out of place or clashed with each other. He didn't even notice that he had wandered to the center of the room. And no matter how much he tried to hide it his eyes always strayed back to the peacock pin.

"You may try it on if you wish." Master Fu said, startling Felix. He was nervous but really wanted to try it on. He walked over, getting more sure with each step and picked up the pin. He placed it on the borrowed nightshirt.

Suddenly he got the urge to shout out some ridiculous words. He suppressed it for a few seconds, until he finally shouted, "Fan Feathers!" a bright light engulfed him.

When the light receded he was wearing an outfit much like Marinette's, but he didn't have a hoodie.

Marinette ran up and hugged him, "I knew I was right about you." she whispered into his ear, as she lead him after Master Fu.

After being told about the mission, he agreed saying, "Someone will have to watch over you so that you don't kill yourself."

Thus the beginning of Paon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it ran on.
> 
> Bye!


	4. Background (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridgette gets a brooch.  
> Stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On to the story! (Oh yeah I own nothing!)

Bridgette was a kind girl and was often confused with her cousin, Marinette. It didn't help that the two acted like sisters. Her parents often went on business trips for many weeks, sometimes months, at a time, leaving her with her aunt and uncle. Not that she really minded, they taught her how to bake.

It was one of these times that she met Marinette's new friend, Felix. It often felt like the two held a secret that they wouldn't ever tell. "Mari! Will you and Felix model some of my new designs?" Bridgette asked while they were playing, they both agreed, Felix more quickly than Marinette, as they were getting ready Mari told her cousin how she and Felix had met only a few months ago, and that she was really happy her two best friends would be staying with her. 

The mock fashion show went awesomely. (A.N// You know the fake fashion shows little girls have sometimes? It was basically that, but with two fashion prodigies working with the clothes.)

While Marinette and Felix were putting the clothes away, Bridgette found a pretty butterfly brooch sitting on the table and she just couldn't resist. She put it on.

She felt a rush of rightness, as if it was made for her, as well as strength. Without even thinking about it she speaks, "White wings! Rise!" and she is blinded by a bright light. When she recovers she is wearing a purple shirt with a butterfly on it, black tights that went to her knees and purple sneakers.

Bridgette was freaking out, but she was also really excited at the same time. Just then her new friend and cousin walk into the room. Bridgette expected them to freak out, instead, Marinette just smiled happily and Felix looked... surprised? Bridgette couldn't really tell.

They didn't say anything and soon she went back to normal.

That night, all three of them were wide awake and getting ready to jump out the window. But suddenly Marinette, in Ladybug form, stopped and ran to her closet. From it, she pulled a black hoodie and handed it to Bridgette. After she put it on, they left.

In the secret training area, Master Fu explained the situation and Bridgette quickly agreed.

This is how Butterfly, Peacock, and Ladybug came into being. But it is not the end.

Four years passed and all three became something like an urban legend, whenever there was a hostage situation at least one, if not all three, were there, robberies were the same as well. Any crime that they felt for sure was connected to AKUMA, they were there. Of course, there were no confirmed sightings of the three, one second they weren't there, the next the criminal came running out begging to be taken away.

In these four years, they continued to train, until all of them could fight in hand to hand combat with ease and use any resource as a weapon. 

They could handle almost anything.

One night they came in for training and saw that Master Fu was in his last minutes. (A.N.// Don't ask me how.)

They brought him to his room and laid him on the bed, they were all tearing up. "M-master what w-will we do without you?" Marinette asked, full out crying. She had known him the longest and he felt more like a grandfather than a teacher.

"You will all be retired. You are just children, and Hawkmoth has not made a move in almost a year. Protect your Miraculous and the ones not yet claimed. Please promise me." Master Fu, said looking at each of them, slowly they all nodded their heads, not trusting themselves to speak. Master Fu smiled and closed his eyes.

Marinette hugged him one last time.

"What will we do now? We can't leave him here." Felix said. "We'll bury him. The way he deserves to be." Marinette said with determination, wiping her tears away. They all agreed.

They left the room and went back to the training room. There Marinette saw something that nearly brought her to tears again. It was a well-crafted coffin, intricately carved with many designs on it. On the lid was a carving of each of the Miraculous, colored in with their respective colors.

They all cried at the top of it. Quietly they all found something they thought was one of his favorite objects. Marinette found his favorite tea-cup, Felix found one of his favorite books, and Bridgette found his favorite blanket and pillow.

They placed the pillow in first and laid the body of Master Fu, in the coffin, then placed the blanket over him. Beside his body, they placed the teacup and book. 

The three sad spies brought their master up to the surface with three shovels. It took nearly an hour but they managed to dig a hole deep enough that no one would find him by accident.

After saying goodbye, they all went back to the bakery. There Marinette turned toward the other two. "We'll honor his last wish." and from her pocket, she produced five pieces of jewelry, she placed them on her nightstand. Then she took off her earrings and placed them next to the black cat ring.

Bridgette and Felix, realizing what she was planning, took off their Miraculous as well. It was a sorry sight, all eight Miraculous removed from their place of honor and hidden away like common pieces of jewelry.

With one last longing glance at the Miraculous Marinette turned off the lights and all three went to bed.


	5. 6 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A time skip.  
> New friends.  
> Possibly really really cheesy writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is some background for the next few years in the story.

After the death of Master Fu, everything went downhill.

Two weeks after his death Felix's parents sent him to an all boy's boarding school.

Then four days after that, Bridgette's parents sent her to the sister school of Felix's, an all girl's boarding school.

Neither were allowed off campus.

Without her two friends, Marinette became shy and clumsy, with low self-esteem.

The only bright spot for Marinette was that she soon found a new friend, Nino. Of course, it didn't help that whenever she looked at him he glowed with a dark reddish-brown aura. She just ignored that and the two quickly became good friends. 

Marinette never told him about what she used to do, but she did tell her parents she also told them that if Hawkmoth ever made a move she would have to take up the mantle again. Her parents were more understanding than she thought they would be and even helped her plan, since her work would undoubtedly make her miss a few days of school should she ever start again.

Bridgette and Felix hardly ever contacted her, and when she was twelve she met Alex and Kim. They never really became good friends but they were reliable and if she ever needed help, they were there. Whenever she talked to them, Alex glowed with an orange aura, and Kim glowed with a dark green aura.

It helped that from the time she was ten they all had the same classes. The downside of this was that Chloe Bourgeois was in her class as well.

When they were fourteen they got two new students, Alya Cesaire, and Adrien Agreste. Both had the auras of miraculous holders, Adrien glowing lime green, and Alya glowing yellow.

Chloe knew Adrien so Marinette was instantly wary of him, but was calmed when he introduced himself nervously.

Nino and Adrien quickly became best friends, as did Marinette and Alya. Chloe was determined to ruin any friendship that Adrien and Marinette might have. But she continued to fail, as Adrien gained a small crush on the shy girl that sat behind him.

Even those who felt like they knew her inside and out, continued to be surprised by her. Like when they discovered Bridget and Felix.

It went like this:

It was two months after Alya and Adrien started going to school there and Marinette was just doodling. Chloe came by and saw a chance to embarrass Marinette. "Oh! What's this? Are you drawing you and Adrien as a couple?!" Chloe said in a loud voice getting the attention of the entire class. Marinette seemed surprised as well until she looked down and nearly laughed. "Chloe this isn't me and Adrien. But I can see how you might come to that conclusion. The girl has hair similar to mine and the boy... has the same style of hair as Adrien? I don't know how you see Adrien in him but okay." Marinette said, letting a bit of her old self-slip through. This surprised the class and they all crowded around to see the picture. In a way, it did look like the two but they wouldn't say it looked like them. Just similar. Chloe huffed, "Well if it isn't you and my Adrie-kins then who is it?" She demanded. At this Marinette almost clammed up. But then she sighed. "It's a picture of my cousin, Bridgette, and her boyfriend Felix." and that's all she would say on the matter.

Now that we have that out of the way, let's get to the present.

The gang is sixteen and for once everyone is at school early, except for Marinette. The teachers said they had something important to tell them. "Now everyone, I'm proud to say that our school will be holding the Track and Field Week here. The other two schools have agreed and their students will be separated so that every classroom will have three classes in it." The principal said, making everyone excited. After the introduction everyone pretty much zoned out. The principal, sensing this, told them to go to their classes.

When they got there they saw two groups of people, that appeared to be at war. And sitting in her usual seat, being ignored by everyone, was Marinette.

"Girl where have you been!?" Alya exclaimed, making the two groups pause and look at the new people in the room. "Sorry Alya I stayed up late working on a project and I overslept. When I got here the auditorium doors were locked, so I came here. The feuding people were here before I was."

Alya sighed, "Marinette you can't keep working like this you'll get sick."

When Alya said the girl's name the two that had been in the front of the two feuding groups broke away, surprising the rest.

The two walked to the front of the room and cleared their throats, catching everyone's attention. "To the students that go here, I would like to apologize for making you see us in such an undignified manner." The boy said the girl took up the speech. "Yeah. The two of us had been fighting over something and our friends got caught up in the moment. By the way, formal boy over here is Felix DeNoir, and I'm Bridgette Cheng."

Marinette heard the names and nearly jumped out of her seat. Actually, she jumped over her desk and hugged the two.

Everyone who knew her was surprised, Marinette was really clumsy, so how could she jump over a desk and land on her feet?! Not to mention that Adrien was slightly jealous that she would hug a total stranger but not him.

Then a voice broke the surprise, "Hey! You can't just hug Bridgette and Felix! You're not even worthy to speak to them!" The voice belonged to an Italian girl with green eyes. Bridgette sighed, "Lila for the thousandth time! We are just normal people there is no reason she can't hug either of us. In fact, she probably has more reason than anyone else, seeing as she's my cousin and Felix is a childhood friend of hers." Everyone was shocked, Marinette knew one of the wealthiest families in Paris?

Then Nino held up his hand as the voice of reason, "Hold up dude, I've known Mari for years and never once have I seen you three hang out together." Many started to agree with him. Felix, who was now holding on to Marinette and refusing to let go much to the anger of Adrien, smirked. "When did you meet her?" Nino looked confused and answered, "When we were ten."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I end it here.


	6. Back in Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so weird...

Bridgette and Felix turned to Marinette and glared. "When?" Marinette shrunk back, her wall coming back full force, surprising both of them. They thought she would snap back at them, what happened to her?

"A few weeks after Bridgette left." came the timid answer from Marinette.

Lila, angry that this public schoolgirl had the attention of the most popular power couple in both schools, decided to try and make them turn on her. "Hahaha. She can't even stand a little pressure, how could she possibly be your friend?"

Even to Chloe, this was crossing a line. CHLOE! The girl that could reduce a teacher to tears in a matter of seconds thought she was crossing a line.

Too bad for Lila that the plan backfired. Instead of ganging up on Marinette they got angry at her.

Everyone thought that Felix and Bridgette would launch at the girl. Imagine their surprise when Alex and Kim rushed to defend the girl. "You brat! You have no right to say something like that! You know nothing of her!" Alex yelled, defending one of the kindest girls in school.

Before Lila could respond the announcer came on and told all the students to report to the track.

Time Skip: Lunch

The three schools had competed in six events before taking a lunch break. Alya had asked Marinette to eat with her, Nino, Adrien, Alex, and Kim, but she said that she wanted to catch up with Felix and Bridgette. The five were curious and decided to eavesdrop on them.

"So how have you two been?"

"We've been fine. You?"

"I've had worse."

"And that means?"

"It means that things have changed. I'm not the same girl I was before the... incident."

Felix and Bridgette sighed, and the eavesdroppers were curious about this incident that changed Marinette.

"Onto more important news. Recently I've gotten the feeling that three legends will be needed very soon. And they will need the help of five other people."

"Mari... Even if that's true, we don't know who these other five would be."

"..."

"Mari, do you know who the last five are?"

This confused them even more, but before they could reveal themselves there was a loud scream. Everyone jumped.

Then calmed down when they saw it was just Chloe screaming about a spider.

A few minutes later the events resumed. Three more events were completed, the long jump, the pole vault, and the two-person tug-of-war. Then they were all released from school.

That night after catching up with her two oldest friends, Marinette walked over to her dresser and pulled out a small red box, one that could hold a small pair of earrings. When she opened the box that's what she saw, two polka-dotted earrings, that mimicked a ladybug.

Marinette put the earrings on, and for the first time in six years, transformed into Ladybug.

She noted that the hoodie was a little outdated and with a smile pulled out her project, a black hoodie with a ladybug on the back and above it in red cursive, the word: Ladybug. She didn't know why she'd made it when she came up with the idea, but now she did. Her heart had known she'd become Ladybug soon.

She quickly jumped out her window and went to the one place that could help her: Master Fu's old training area.

It hadn't changed much, or at all, in the six years, it had been abandoned. Looking over it briefly, Marinette felt like her kid self, entering here for the first time, then she turned towards a door Master Fu had told her she would one day have to open, today was that day.

Inside were modes of transportation, for all eight of the miraculous holders, and a wall that had intentions for all of the miraculous.

It was this wall that Ladybug walked over to, quietly she took her earrings off and placed them in their place. Suddenly a projection of Master Fu appeared. 

"Hello, Marinette. If you're seeing this then it's time for all of the Miraculous to awaken." The projection said. Marinette was sad and angry, she had a gut feeling that this time Ladybug wouldn't be counted as one of the good guys. "AKUMA has been biding its time, and has decided now is the time to strike. However, in these years the members of AKUMA have become prominent parts of the community, and will likely have clues hidden about their houses, on where their base is located." Marinette knew her gut was right, she would be counted as a thief.

She accepted this. Master Fu's projection continued to tell her of the member's the computer had confirmed over the past six years, and who would most likely have information. It went on like that for about two hours, and then Marinette took her earrings back and went home.

Ladybug was officially back in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the next chapter. Sorry if in the future it gets away from the 'spy' theme, I think it still counts as spies since spies break into places and collect information on their enemies. Still not sure though.
> 
> Until next time! Bye!


	7. Alix Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am insane... And I love it!

Two weeks.

It had been two weeks since the three schools came together for a sports event and forced the students from all three schools to share classrooms. Alix was fine with all that, she really was. What she wasn't fine with was that during that week her friend Marinette had been guarded from her regular friends by two rich snobs from the other school. The snobs in question were Felix DeNoir and Bridgette Cheing, every time they wanted to hang out with her, those two came in and dragged her away, claiming they wanted to reunite with her better. Thankfully at the end of the week both of them left, Alix had never been happier for a sports event to be over.

It had also been two weeks since the mysterious thief known as Ladybug had started showing up, leaving notices at the police station about who and when she would strike. However, even with this, no one had been able to catch a glimpse of the girl's face, only a black hoodie with the word ladybug on the back.

Now that the track and field week was over, Marinette was back to hanging out with her friends. But something felt off to Alix. Marinette was closed off like she was hiding something really big that had to do with all of them.

That Friday Alix had had enough, she was going to stake out Marinette and find out why she was acting all weird. She would've asked the others, but they hadn't noticed anything wrong with her.

It was even better that Ladybug had sent out a notice that she would be targeting a very important house tonight. And just like she figured her friend would, at around ten o'clock, Marinette left her house and started running. Alix followed.

Marinette ran all the way to the edge of town, Alix was impressed at how many sharp turns she had to make to keep up with the girl. Once they got to the edge of town Marinette stopped and called out. "Alix! I know you're following me. Just come out. I want to show you something!"

Alix was surprised, to say the least, and did as she was asked. "How did you know?" Marinette laughed. "I can sense when someone is following me. Now come on! We're almost there."

The two walked for a few minutes before coming to an old tree, Marinette laughed when Alix shot her a confused glance and pushed a part of it.

They both fell through the floor, Marinette landing more gracefully than Alix. "Where are we?" She asked standing up and rubbing her back. "Ladybug's secret hideout." Marinette smirked at her.

It didn't take Alix long to put the pieces together, "YOU'RE LADYBUG?!" Marinette just nodded her head and told Alix to follow her.

She was brought into a room that had, what looked like a spotted ladybug motorcycle, and eight slots in the wall. "You like my bike? It changes into different forms as I need them, it really helps with my job." Marinette said as she was digging through her bag looking for something. "Yeah, it's awesome." Alix said awed.

Then Marinette pulled out a small box and handed it to Alix. "For you. I'll be back when you're done." And with that Marinette left the room. Even though she didn't want to be left alone, Alix was extremely glad that her friend had given her space to figure everything out... and open that box. Somehow that one objective was what scared her the most, not the fact that one of her best friends was a thief or anything else that had happened since then. No opening a box and seeing what's inside filled her with immense amounts of dread.

She wrapped her head around the fact that her friend was technically a villain and that she should be calling the police right now but, she didn't hold that thought for long. Alix trusted Marinette, and Marinette obviously trusted her.

So with a deep breath, Alix opened the small box, inside was a plain choker with a firefly as a pendant. With caution Alix closed her eyes and put the choker on, suddenly she felt right, and got the feeling it would be even better if she called out, so she did, "Fire Starter!"

When she opened her eyes she was wearing an orange shirt with a yellow light bulb on it a pair of knee length shorts, and orange sneakers. All in all, it felt awesome.

Alix was so busy being awed by her transformation that she didn't even notice when Marinette walked back in. "I see you like the outfit." Alix jumped.

"Mari! This is so awesome!" Marinette smiled at how excited Alix was. "Well if you're done freaking out, we have a job to do." Marinette said and quickly tossed Alix a black hoodie similar to her own except on hers there is a firefly and above that in flaming orange was the word: Firefly.

Alix was shocked. "You want me to help you?" Marinette smiled. "Yep. And I promise that I will explain everything after we get back. So will you help me?" Alix looked around her, at the awesome stuff she saw, and then she looked at Marinette, who had transformed into Ladybug. What Alix saw... wasn't a hardened criminal, not even a petty thief. What she saw was an old friend asking for help in something she was really scared about, not the stealing, no she was scared of her friend leaving her. Turning her back and forcing her to fight alone, and most likely crack under the pressure of facing it alone. At that Alix's heart broke a little inside.

"Of course I'll help you."

With that, a Firefly was born. And she would defend her sister in crime until they finished this fight.


	8. The Return of Butterfly and Peacock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two old friends come out of retirement and Sabrina's dad is seriously overworked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter!

Alex was still freaking out about what she just did.

She hadn't actually stolen anything, though. Marinette had given her a camera and told her to record the people that had shown up to try and capture her, but if any of them got to close to her hiding place, she was to activate her skates and leave. Thankfully that hadn't happened.

It wasn't until they got back to their hideout that Marinette had explained the reasons she had become a thief.

"So let me get this straight. There's an ancient evil organization, that wants to rule the world. The only people that can stop them are the Miraculous eight holders, that's us and six other people because they also use magic to control those weaker than them. Six years ago they went silent and many of their members became important parts of Paris society. They are reactivating now and the people we rob are those part of the organization who might have clues to the lair of the mastermind leader. This isn't the first time you were Ladybug and you had two other partners, named Peacock and Butterfly, but the same time the organization went silent you guys disbanded and only you have reactivated. Did I get that right?" Alex said after summing up the entire speech that Marinette had just rattled off. Marinette smiled and said, "Yup." Alex laughed and took a deep breath.

Then she remembered something. "Hey, Mari?" Marinette looked up from the encoded papers she had gotten, "Yeah." Alex took a deep breath, "How come you get a motorcycle and I get a pair of skates?" Marinette looked at her for a second then smiled with a laugh.

"Alex look at your skates." 

"Yeah, what about them?" 

"You see that little firefly on the sides of both of them?"

"Uh-huh."

"Press them and say the form of transportation you want."

"Okay."

Marinette backed away, knowing things would happen quickly. 

Alex muttered the word motorcycle and suddenly the skates started to expand and meld together, but still, she held onto the little buttons. Until suddenly she wasn't holding a pair of skates she was holding onto either side of a fire orange motorcycle. She was speechless.

"It changes form to suit the person, I prefer a motorcycle, while you usually go for skates. It can be manually changed for a different pace, but the default is what you prefer." Marinette explained after laughing for a good five minutes.

It was 3 o'clock before they both got home. Alex didn't know how Marinette was able to do all of this without screaming, but she was glad that her friend trusted her, to reveal this secret.

The next Monday at school, Kim asked her why she was wearing a choker, while Alya went on and on about the heist last night. "I just felt like adding it." Was the reply he got. 

"Guys! Are you even listening?" Alya scolded them after Felix and Bridgette left Alex and Kim started hanging out with them more regularly. They both shook their heads no. Alya just sighed, while Marinette quietly laughed at them.

"I'm sorry Alya, what were you saying?" Alex said in an attempt to apologize to Alya. "I was telling Marinette about how we're getting two new students from those private schools, as in two from each school. And how three of them would be in our class." Alya said after sighing.

A few minutes later they had to get to class. 

By the time they got there, the two new transfers were already there. Marinette had to hold Alex back from fighting two of them. They were... Lila and Dylan. (A.N.// Dylan is basically the guy version of Lila. Caused a little drama during the track and field games.)

Talking to the annoying two were Bridgette and Felix, they hadn't noticed the group had entered yet and were looking like they were trying to find an escape route.

Then Felix noticed the group. "Well! Dylan, it looks like it's time for you to get to your classes." he said coldly. Dylan was going to object but was interrupted by our favorite heroine.

"Yes Dylan, you wouldn't want to be late for class. Would you?" Though Marinette's words were kind and concerned, no missed the underlying threat, leave now or die, Dylan left quietly, sending a glare towards Marinette.

Before Felix or Bridgette could thank her the teacher walked in and started class.

Meanwhile at the police station-

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!?" Officer Roger could be heard as he stared at the little piece of paper, a thief's notice, on it in plain letters said:

**Ladybug, your short reign is about to end**

****

****

**We will steal the Blue sky gem from the Petit Palais at 9 o'clock this Saturday**

****

****

**Can you steal it first?**

****

****

**Butterfly and Peacock**

He then looked at the other notice, he had just received:

**A test of wills?**

****

****

**I will steal the Blue sky gem at 9 o'clock from the Petit Palais this Saturday**

****

****

**Catch me if you can**

****

****

**Ladybug**

Officer Roger was in charge of catching the thief known as Ladybug. At this point, he could feel a headache coming on. Three of them?! He groaned and dropped his head. It was Monday, that meant he had almost a whole week to prepare. Suddenly he felt a little better.

Back at the school, Marinette smirked. Six days to prepare Alex, she could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gem I said is completely fictional. The museum is not.
> 
> Dylan is a member of the same school that Felix goes to, hs is a known playboy, and all the girls love him. When he first saw Marinette he decided that she should be his.
> 
> Dylan during the time they were there tried to hook up with Marinette but when she embarrassed him in front of all three schools, all he wanted was to break her.
> 
> That's all for now! See ya later!


	9. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding through training, Bridgette and Felix are confused, and Marinette is having way to much fun with this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!

That night found Alex and Marinette training in their hideout.

"So Alya tells me that three thieves are going after the same jewel... and Ladybug's one of them."

Ladybug laughed, as she sent a punch towards her partner. "Yes. I plan to steal the jewel." Firefly dodged the punch, "Why?" the new thief asked. "Because, the two others are two other Miraculous holders, I used to work with them."

That was the end of the conversation until after they finished the exercises.

"So what's so special about this jewel?" Alex asked now that they were on break. Marinette thought about it for a while then said, "It was the first thing we ever completed together. You see someone had planned on stealing it and Butterfly noticed, she told me and Peacock. He was able to distract the robber while I snuck up behind him and took it from his bag." Marinette explained to the now awed girl.

"Are you really gonna steal it?" Alix asked. Marinette didn't hesitate in her answer. "Yes."

Meanwhile-

"Felix... Are we sure about this? I mean Mari's the one that brought us together. She was the first out of the three of us." Bridgette asked as she watched her boyfriend try and destroy a tree. "She's become a thief, Bridgette, we have to find out why." None of it made sense to him, and he hated it. Marinette hated stealing, she couldn't even steal a cookie from a cookie jar!

When they first heard of the new thief, they didn't pay any mind to it. It was probably just some random thief that wanted to use a legend's name. Then they heard that almost all of the people that had been robbed were in some way past thieves that worked for AKUMA they knew it was Mari.

Back with Mari and Alix- 

They had finished training for the night and Alix had one question for her mentor/friend, "Why are you insisting that I train so hard?" Marinette, who had been getting a drink of water, put her bottle down and smirked, "You'll be my secret weapon. The other two thieves will expect me to be working alone. I'll distract them and the police, while you get the jewel. After you steal the jewel, I'll announce you as my partner in crime." Alix had to marvel at how brilliant Marinette's plan was. It would test Alix's abilities, and give her a chance to prove her worth.

The next few nights were similar to this, however, it did leave them both tired and as a result, all of their friends started to notice. Felix and Bridgette had no idea why Alix was tired but they knew that Marinette would be working herself to the bone, in preparation for Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?
> 
> The heist will happen in the next chapter.
> 
> Ideas are always appreciated!


	10. The Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attempt at an action scene by the author, and then a time skip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!
> 
> And I own nothing!
> 
> I apologize in advance, for what you are about to read! I am absolutely horrible at action scenes so this will probably suck!

A large crowd had gathered at the museum by 8:30 and were waiting for the chance to catch a glimpse of Ladybug, or the two new thieves, Peacock and Butterfly. The police had pulled out all the stops to protect the stone.

"They should be here soon. Keep an eye out." Officer Roger, said into his radio. He got a series of affirmatives from his officers who were undercover as part of the crowd.

"Ladybug, I'm not sure if I can do this." Firefly said nervously. Ladybug looked back at her and had a moment of doubt, who was she to force Alix to do this, to become a thief. But she brushed those thoughts aside and said, "Firefly, you wouldn't be here if you couldn't do this, look at where we're standing if you want proof!" Ladybug was right, they were standing at the top of the Eiffel Tower, she could do this. After a deep breath, she nodded, "Let's do this." And as one they jumped off toward the museum.

Meanwhile in the crowd stood Bridgette and Felix, who were starting to edge away from the crowd. What they didn't notice was Alya, Nino, Adrien, and Kim also standing in the crowd. "Ugh! Where is that girl? I've tried ringing her three times since we got here!" Alya said frustrated as she glared at her phone. Kim nodded along saying that he'd tried to reach Alix but his call had gone straight to voicemail.

Officer Roger was getting agitated with the crowd that was just barely being held back by the small human wall they had to create after the police tape had snapped. Now they were out two dozen men, and the window of time that the thieves were planning to use was drawing closer.

\---------------------------with Ladybug---------------------------------------------

"Do you see that, Firefly! We may not even have to use a distraction to get past the police!" Ladybug said with a smile. "I see it but I also have a bad feeling about it. What about the other two?" Firefly tried to caution, but Ladybug shrugged it off saying they'd burn that bridge when they came to it.

\-----------------------------time skip _ 9:00------------------------------------------------

Before every clock could even finish shouting out the time, Officer Roger got a call on his walkie-talkie.

"Sir, there's movement in the jewel room. What are your orders?"

"Observe but don't apprehend, if it turns into a fight we don't have the men to spare."

"Roger that!"

None of them could possibly know that the movement they saw, instead of it being one of the thieves it was a dummy Ladybug and Firefly had planted.

On top of the roof, four thieves met three with careful neutrality, and the last one looking between the others with curiosity.

"Ladybug why are you doing this?" The girl that had a purple shirt on under a black hoodie like the others. "Get the jewel before me and I'll tell you!" Ladybug said as she jumped through an open window into the main room. "And what about you? Why are you following her?" The boy in blue asked Firefly. "I guess you'll have to beat Ladybug to find out, won't you?" she replied and went to make sure the police wouldn't find out about their little deception just yet.

"What are we going to do Paon?!" Butterfly said worriedly. "We'll play along and get the jewel before them." Butterfly nodded at her partner and they went after Ladybug.

\-----------------------------Time Skip _ 9:07-----------------------------------------------------------

"Get back here you thieves!" Officer Roger shouted at Butterfly and Paon who were currently being chased by Ladybug and Firefly. Somehow they had gotten the jewel from Ladybug and took off. Now jumping across the rooftops they looked for a good place to stop before Ladybug told them the story.

Butterfly looked to the top of the Eiffel tower and smiled, she nodded over to it and Paon agreed. As one they turned toward the Tower.

Once at the top they were quickly met by Ladybug and the girl they still hadn't been introduced to.

"You owe us an explanation Ladybug." Paon said getting straight to the point. "Yes, I do. So let's start at the beginning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry at how long it took me to write this. I have no excuse aside from me being completely unable to think of anything.
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed it!


	11. Explanations and... Dangerous Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette explains some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I own nothing!
> 
> Enjoy the story!

The peacock sighed, "No we do not need to start from the very beginning. Just tell us why you started stealing." Ladybug smiled, "Or we could start with introductions. You still haven't officially met my friend." Paon and Butterfly looked at each other before nodding.

Ladybug simply looked at her friend and the girl started speaking, "My name is Firefly. I'm new to this stuff and Ladybug has been training me for close to two weeks." When the other two heard how long she had been in training they rounded on Ladybug. "Only two weeks!? All three of us were trained for months before we even got to leave the training room!" Butterfly yelled at her. Ladybug didn't even bat an eyelash, "Things are moving much faster than before, there wasn't time for her to get the same training time as us." While both were still angry with her they calmed down enough for Paon to say, "Then she probably knows who we are. So you still owe us an explanation."

Ladybug nodded and began to explain, how she had felt the unavoidable urge to return to the old place and how Master Fu had told her the current situation. When all three just stared at her she started giggling, "What?" Butterfly demanded. "I was just thinking of a really funny way we could return this certain jewel." Ladybug replied still laughing.

"You should just mail it to them. The same way you would if you were sending a notice to the police."

"What do you mean 'you'?"

"Well... You two are the ones they saw leaving with it, so it'll be both of you who return it!"

Needless to say, Firefly and Ladybug got quite the laugh as Paon and Butterfly registered that they had indeed stolen a priceless object.

\-----------------Meanwhile with the others-----------------------------

"Man! Alix and Marinette have been acting weird this past week. I mean they're both super tired and they never want to hang out anymore." Kim complained to the others as they left the museum.

As the four friends were talking, they didn't notice the shadowy man who had been following them and talking to someone on his cell phone. Suddenly the man caught up with them and made his presence known. "Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear, but did you say two of your friends have been acting weird lately?" As he was speaking he used some of the power his master had given him to persuade the teenagers to cooperate.

"Yeah. They've both been really out of it." Kim began, then Adrien finished, "Not to mention tired and distant."

The man shook his head in a sympathetic way and slowly said, "I was afraid of that. I believe I know what's wrong with your friends. But we can't talk here, walls have ears."

With that, the man led the four to a deserted building and brought them to his boss.

The four stood in front of the shadowed man (A.N. The secret boss, not the guy who brought them there) and started when he spoke, "My attendant has told me that your friends have been acting strangely lately." Alya nodded for all of them he continued, "Yes it would seem that these thieves have your friends under their control. That means your friends will do whatever the thieves tell them without any question. In fact, you'll probably notice that they even have bruises on them." All four thought back on the last week, and noticed that Marinette and Alix did have bruises, Adrien, Alya, Kim, and Nino started to get angry, in the shadows the man smiled, "Yes, this is the way these thieves have always worked, they will control a few teenagers and then when they are done, well they can't leave any witnesses now can they?"

Suddenly their anger turns to fear, "Isn't there anything we can do to get rid of the thieves control?" Nino asked worriedly.

"There is one thing. If you can capture the thieves then I can break their control over your friends. Will the four of you help me?" As Hawkmoth spoke, they began to transform. Adrien, Alya, Nino, and Kim soon became: Cat Blanc, LadyWifi, Bubbler, and Dark Cupid. The four new servants of Hawkmoth spoke together, their friends safety the only thing on their minds, "YES."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long but I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> See ya next time!


	12. Foreboding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is suspicious

Alya's Pov:

The day after those men told us what was really going on with Marinette and Alix, we all went back to school. I'll admit I'm really worried about them, I don't think they even know how much danger they're in!

The four of us have agreed that it'd be best if we all kept an eye on them, and also those two new kids, Felix and Bridgette, they've known Marinette for years and might have been brainwashed along with Alix and Marinette. We also agreed not to even mention it to them.

Marinette's Pov:

"Hey girl! Where were on Saturday?! You missed the heist!" Alya asks as Alix and I walk up. I rub my neck ruefully. "Sorry, Alya I was really busy with one of my new designs." By now we have joined up with Nino, Adrien, and Kim, and Kim asks, "Alix where were you on Saturday!? It was so awesome!" Alix starts to freak out, we haven't really gone over how to lie to everyone yet. But she does manage to say that she had lost track of time rollerskating and that her phone was dead. They seem to believe it, but something is off. Maybe it's the way they looked at each other as we head to the classroom, like they know we were lying before we even spoke, but whatever it is it rubs me the wrong way.

This time skip is brought to you by Chloe Bourgeois! (No it's not!)

It's Lunch and I know something's up, Alix, Kim, Nino, and Adrien have been sticking to Alix, Felix, Bridgette, and I like glue! We've tried to get answers out of them but they won't budge. If we can't get answers from them by the end of the day, Ladybug will have to do some investigating.

I really don't want to resort to spying on them through Ladybug but I'm really worried. What if AKUMA got to them? That's it tonight Ladybug is going to find out what's going on.

No one's Pov:

Time - After School.

"Mom, Dad I need to talk to you," Marinette said as soon as the bakery was closed.

"What is it Marinette?" Sabine asked slightly concerned.

"I need to leave for a few days, to check on something. I was hoping that you could call me in sick at school so that I don't get in too much trouble." Tom and Sabine looked at each other. They had both learned that when she said 'check on something' she meant Miraculous business.

"Okay, just be careful." her father told her as he gave her a bear hug. They exchanged goodbyes as she stood at the door.

"I should be back within a week if something changes and I have to stay longer I'll find a way to contact you." She said as her mother gave her one more hug. As she left, Tom and Sabine just couldn't shake the feeling that it would be more than a week before they saw their daughter again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you thought!
> 
> See ya next time!


	13. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug meets some...new friends

Location - undisclosed

Time - unknown

Pov: No one's

Yells and grunts filled the air as hired goons tried to get information from their captive. Keyword tried. They were quickly finding out that their captive was stronger and faster than they, and also smarter. Because no matter how they tried she always managed to evade them, the only thing keeping her there was a steel chain attached to her ankle and the floor. The leader of the hired goons, barley smarter than those under him, shouted, "Grab her arms boys! Don't get close enough for her to bite you!" It was only after several minutes of them getting beaten and bruised that they managed to secure her arms and add two steel chains to her wrists. The chains were long enough to stand up comfortably without slouching. But she preferred to sit cross-legged.

A door, hidden in the shadows opened and a man, much more sophisticatedly dressed, walked in. 

"Very good gentlemen. Your payment is right through that door."

The goons looked confused.

"But sir, didn't you hire us to get information out of her?" One of the smarter men asked. The well-dressed man smiled coldly, "Why I don't believe ever saying that. I said that I needed you to help with one of my prisoners, and you have." Suddenly the man's smile went from cold to deadly, "So get out."

The goons, who appeared to have had some sense knocked into them, ran out the door.

"Resorting to regular street thugs to do your dirty work now?" The prisoner called out. The man turned to look at her.

"You know, Ladybug, you are quite the troublesome little insect to track down. Why I'd almost say you didn't want me to find you." The man said snidely as Ladybug glared at him.

"But I suppose I must be the gracious host and introduce you to my new servants." He continued completely ignoring her and beckoning four people into the room. They were four people Ladybug knew well in her civilian form, not that anyone else in the room knew this.

"I would like to introduce you to Dark Cupid, Lady Wifi, Bubbler, and Chat Blanc. But of course you already know Chat Blanc and Lady Wifi, after all, it's thanks to them that you're here." The four teens sneered at Ladybug and Chat Blanc even growled at her.

"So, Hawk Moth, you've shown off you're new victims." Ladybug said, nonplussed way. "Is that the only reason I'm here? Or do you have an actual plan?" Hawk Moth smiled thinly, but Ladybug could see the fury in his eyes at her insult.

"Not really I just thought you would like to get to know your new captors." With that Hawk Moth once again left the room.

After he left the four seemed to have a silent conversation, and then Lady Wifi sighed in exasperation walked up to Ladybug, who was still sitting, and pulled the hood of her hoodie off her head revealing...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A girl with a polka dotted mask that covered most of her face.

"What?!" Lady Wifi shouts. Ladybug shrugs, "Did you really expect me to just wear a hoodie and hope it hides my face? No one with half a brain would do something like that."

Chat Blanc growls, "We don't care who you are!" Ladybug tilts her head.

"If you don't care then why am I here?" 

"Just tell us where she is!"

"Um, Dark Cupid was it? Could you elaborate on who this 'she' is?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng! The girl you've been using as a punching bag for the last few weeks that's gone missing!"

Ladybug tilts her head once again, "Who?" Lady Wifi scowls and shouts again, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Sixteen years old, with blue hair, and a passion for designing!" Ladybug scoffs and thinks to herself, 'So they turned into villains to try and save me?! Sweet, but incredibly stupid!' but to the new villains, she said, "Did you ever think, just maybe, that she was sick or had to leave town and her phone had died, so she couldn't tell you?"

At their stunned expressions, Ladybug knew she had gotten through to them.

"You guys don't really think things through do you?" With that statement, Ladybug stood up, dropped all of the chains to the floor and jumped to the sill of a window. "Until we meet again!" She shouted and jumped out the window.

After she had gotten far enough away she breathed a sigh of relief, before saying to the night air, "The last four Miraculous' have been turned to evil. This is going to be trouble."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you thought!
> 
> See ya next time!


	14. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a plan
> 
> Felix has doubts

After thoroughly marking where she had been captured. Ladybug heads back to the base. Along the way she contacts the other three telling them to meet her there. She texts them instead of calling because she doesn't want to have three people yelling at her at the same time right then.

After ten minutes she reaches the base and was immediately pulled into a death grip. Otherwise known as three people giving her a bear hug at once.

Then the interrogation began.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

"Why didn't you contact us?"

"Do you realize how worried everyone's been!?"

"GUYS! Shut up for a second."

Marinette took a deep breath and answered their questions. "I have been monitoring Kim, Nino, Adrien, and Alya for the past two weeks, except for yesterday when I was captured. I didn't really have time to contact any of you, and I imagine you've been worried enough to start your own search party in two days." Felix and Alix were shocked that Marinette could talk so fast but Bridgette just nodded before asking what Marinette had found.

"Well, I for sure know that those four have been brainwashed by Hawkmoth and are determined to bring the four of us down." 

"So what are we gonna do?"

"For the next two months, we'll continue to act the same way we have been. After that, we'll separate into four different jobs that we'll go through regularly."

"What are the jobs?"

"First one of us will have to stay behind and monitor the other three, for the first week that will be me. Next one of you three will go on gathering information via stealing. The third job will have one of you taking out any petty crimes. And Finally, the fourth job will be hacking. While the police are trying to capture the other two, this person will be gathering information over who the next target will be, and what should be taken from them to incriminate them to AKUMA."

Marinette took a breath, before coming to the most unpleasant part of what they would have to do.

"We also need inside information directly from AKUMA, so I suggest that we plant someone that no one would suspect of being a spy."

Felix had some concerns about this new plan of operations. Concerns he voiced.

"Who would we plant? How do we know we can trust this person?"

Marinette smiled at Felix, "The best person for this job is someone that most people already believe to be evil incarnate. And as for knowing we can trust them, we can't. We just have to hope that she will be willing to help her city. I am proposing that we plant Chloe Bourgeois."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you thought!
> 
> See ya next time!


	15. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so maybe the plan isn't THAT simple...

"Marinette are you insane!? Chloe! She'd rat us out in a heartbeat, and not think twice about it!" Alix shouted after the initial shock wore off. Marinette walked over to a table while some of the finer points of her plan came to her. She searched through the cabinet, looking for a hair comb that would work, as she answered her teammates' concerns. "I know she would tell them why she was there the moment a bit of pressure a put on her story, maybe even before. In fact, I'm counting on her ratting us out." Marinette finished as she brought out a yellow hair comb, which she carefully added a small microphone/recorder, and placed a small yellow bee jewel over it.

Felix seemed to come back to his senses, "Marinette-" he sighed, "Would you please let the rest of us in on your plan. We can't all follow your elaborate ideas."

Marinette smirked as she placed the, surprisingly good replica of the bee miraculous, aside and picked up an extremely elaborate charm bracelet, that certainly wouldn't look out of place on Chloe, and placed a crown on one of the loops.

"It's really not that elaborate. We convince Chloe to help us and then she rats on us to AKUMA who will find just enough evidence to credit her claims, and she'll convince them that she can be a double agent for them when she's really still working for us. after all, why would they suspect her of gathering information for us if she's already 'betrayed' us? And the piece that will really get her into higher circles, will be when she brings in our very own Paon here!"

Felix rubbed his temples. "Marinette did you forget the part where you ask me to act as bait?" Marinette smiled, "Nope!" Then she grew serious, "Felix it's very important that Chloe is able to put weight to her claims if she is able to work as our double agent. And your part isn't even that hard, you let yourself be captured by them and after you refuse to answer any questions you escape."

"Marinette that's not the point! We can't trust Chloe!"

"But they can't trust her either."

"Even if we agree to your plan, and we're not, how would we even go about convincing Chloe to help us, and not betray us?"

"Haven't you noticed it yet?"

"What?"

"Though few, the friends that Chloe has she protects fiercely. So if we were to tell her that Adrien was in danger because of them and her helping us was the only way to save him, she would do it in a heartbeat."

"How would we convince her of that?"

"We won't need to, because it's true."

"..."

"..."

"When do we go talk to her?"

"I'm glad you asked Bridgette!" 

Marinette held up the fake bee miraculous and the charm bracelet so that the others could see. "We go tomorrow night!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you thought!
> 
> See ya next time!


	16. Convincing Chloe Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is put into effect

Chloe looked around somewhat fearfully.

When she woke up that morning, she had not expected to head to a rendezvous to meet some of Paris's most wanted criminals. But that was before she saw the note.

She clutched the note in her hand and reread it once again.

Chloe,

As I'm sure you've noticed your friend Adrien Agreste has been acting strangely for some time now. If you want to know more go to the abandoned bookstore at midnight.

The note had no signature but even Chloe could tell who it was from. All day she had debated whether or not to go, but eventually, her worry for Adrien had won out.

So there she was at 11:58 at the abandoned bookstore, hoping she hadn't made a huge mistake.

The clock on her phone struck 12.

Chloe looked up and saw three individuals. They were cloaked in shadows but from what she could see there were two girls and a boy.

Of everyone there, the guy seemed like he wanted to be there the least.

Even in the darkness, Chloe knew who they were.

The male was Peacock, and the other two were Ladybug and Butterfly, though in the dark Chloe couldn't tell which girl was which.

After a solid minute of just staring at each other, Peacock breaks the silence, "So are we just going to stand around and stare at each other, or are we going to actually speak?" His face stayed neutral, but his voice depicted how little he actually wanted to be there.

With somewhat bashful nods they all stepped into a ray of moonlight, and Chloe could clearly see that the one in the middle was Ladybug and the one to the left was Butterfly.

"You said you had information on why Adrien has been acting so weird."

"Yes."

"Well, why!?"

"I'm afraid we can't tell you here, you know how walls have ears."

Chloe nervously looked around, as if afraid that someone was about to attack her, before nodding her head.

Ladybug smirked, as Peacock sighed, and almost instantly Chloe was in someone's arms and jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

She had no idea where she was going or what would happen to her, but she was determined to help Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you thought!
> 
> See ya next time!


	17. Convincing Chloe Part 2/Back Stabbing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe helps...sorta...

They traveled for what seemed like hours. Taking backroads and alleyways, they traveled to the very outskirts of the city to an abandoned warehouse. The exact opposite side of Paris as their real hideout.

Peacock gladly dropped Chloe outside the hideout so that she could clearly see where it was and figure out a way to get back to her room on her own.

Chloe made sure that Peacock didn't see her memorizing exactly where it was. She rubbed the spot where Peacock had dropped her and slightly glared at him. Only to find that he was already heading inside.

The place was certainly set up like the lair of a bunch of thieves. It was dirty, covered in dust and what looked like mold, filled with what appeared to be everything they had ever stolen, and the smell of age and decay.

Chloe ignored all of it and stared at Ladybug. 

"What's happened to Adrien?"

"Woah right to the point aren't you blondie?"

"My name is Chloe, Butterfly. Now tell me where my friend is."

"Fine Fine. Ladybug, I believe this is your part?"

"Adrien along with his friends Nino, Alya and Kim have all been brainwashed into joining an organization called AKUMA. We want you to infiltrate them and save them."

"And how exactly would I do that?"

"Simple. Wait a few days after tomorrow and tell Adrien you want to help him. They'll do the rest."

"And why can't one of you do this?"

"We've got more important things to do than save four teenagers."

"Before I agree to do this answer me one question."

"Alright."

"Did you have anything to do with Marinette Dupain-Cheng's disappearance?"

Ladybug gave an annoyed huff.

"Who is this girl!? First, your friends demand that I tell them where she is and now you. Whoever she is, we have nothing to do with her."

"Okay."

Butterfly stood up from where she had been sitting on the floor and handed Chloe a very heavily charmed charm bracelet.

"What's this?"

"This is a listening device, all you have to do to turn it on is hold the gold crown in your hand and it will record everything it picks up."

Chloe nodded and headed home, further cementing the location in her mind.

The next morning a maid came in and told Chloe that her father had gotten her another gift. Chloe opened the jewelry box and saw a beautiful golden bee comb, and decided that she just had to show it off.

She smirked as she rode to school. Those silly thieves thought that they could control her. The moment she saw the leader of this AKUMA she would show them just how uncontrollable she really was.


	18. Planned Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was anyone really surprised?

Chloe looked worriedly at the four teens following her. It had taken what felt like forever to convince them to even take her with them. But after Adrien agreed to take her to AKUMA's main hideout and speak with Hawk Moth, Chloe told them everything. At first Hawk Moth hadn't believed her, or even trusted her for that matter, but she was about to prove to them that she could be trusted.

"It's right through here. They contacted me earlier today telling me when to meet them." Chloe explained, to Dark Cupid as they neared the structure. 

When they reached the door, Chat Blanc and Lady Wifi pushed her behind them. Not to protect her, she was just in the way.

As one the four rushed in.

Paon was sitting on the floor in the center of the room.

Chat aimed a kick at his head. Paon dodged and rushed forwards to tackle him. Lady Wifi barreled into him before he could connect. Paon rolled and flung her off. Dark Cupid and Bubbler combined their attacks as they fired at Paon. He narrowly dodged the projectiles when Chat Blanc snuck behind him and hit him over the head with his baton. Paon fell to the ground unconscious.

The four teens looked around and saw that it did indeed have everything four spies would need to keep surveillance on an entire city. They walked out, briefly nodded to Chloe, who looked smug and left with their prisoner in tow.

Lady Wifi secured his hands and feet before they left, having learned from Ladybug's escape.

As they carried Paon back through the dark streets of Paris, none saw him smirk in success.


	19. Questioning Paon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The author attempts to write an interrogation.

Felix was startled awake, that can happen when you've been smacked in the face. He looked up and saw white.

In front of him stood Chat Blanc, who glared down at him.

"Where are the others?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific."

"Where are the other spies!"

"..."

Chat Blanc backhanded Paon. Then he got real close to Paon.

"Where is Ladybug."

"You'll have to try harder than that to scare me, Blanc."

This went on for hours, the only thing to ever change was the person questioning him. First was Chat Blanc, then Lady Wifi, the Bubbler, Dark Cupid. Then the cycle would repeat. They all asked the same questions and got the same reply.

Finally, Hawk Moth walked in. "You weren't half as hard to find as Ladybug." he said conversationally.

Paon smirked, "If what Ladybug told me is true, you aren't half as hard to annoy as you used to be. Must be old age catching up on you." As he was talking he made sure to never look at Hawk Moth, the biggest show of disrespect in Hawk Moth's twisted mind.

Paon heard Hawk Moth growl.

With a loud smack Paon's head was forced sideways as Hawk Moth slapped him.

"You think you're so clever. Let's see how you feel in a few days."

"I look forward to our next meeting then."

Hawk Moth growled once more and left the cell. Paon heard him tell the guards that he wouldn't need to be guarded for the next few days.

Paon smirked, it was going exactly as Ladybug had said it would. He looked at the small window in the wall behind him.

This would be even easier than they thought.


	20. Paon Escapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly like the title says.

Chat Blanc paces the area just outside the dungeon where they kept the prisoners. He glared at Hawk Moth's back. "That's it!? He insults you and we can't interrogate him for days!? How does that work!" 

Hawk Moth chuckled, "Don't you worry about that Blanc. He'll crack. Now I think it's time you and your friends return to your homes. I will be in contact when it's time to interrogate him further."

Chat growled but did as he was told. He may have been homeschooled but he knew well enough when someone was angry and trying to hide it. Hawk Moth was definitely angry about the way Paon delivered the insult.

So the greater-than-thou Hawk Moth got angry when some doesn't look him in the eye and talk to him. Chat smirked at the thought.

Walking right past his friends, he knew they got the message, Chat Blanc headed right out the front doors. He completely ignored Chloe, even though without her they wouldn't have Paon right now. Hawk Moth would reward her later.

\---------With Hawk Moth---------------

After making sure that all of his minions had left, Hawk Moth briskly walked to his own personal office and punched a wall. He growled under his breath.

That stupid child was making his own brainwashed minions doubt him! That was unacceptable. Hawk Moth knew that if he had left guards with Paon he would've convinced them to help him escape!

Hawk Moth smirked, "Let's see how charming he is after two weeks with no food!"

\-------------------With Paon-------------------

Paon sat calmly in the middle of the floor, much as he had at the fake hideout. He boredly picked at the locks on the chains around his feet and hands. Hawk Moth could be such a fool sometimes. Paon looked around at his cell, plenty of dark corners that the chains would easily stretch to, a large bed of hay, and a window within easy grasp. It's like Hawk Moth knew what their plan was and wanted to help them!

Felix chuckled at the thought of the master plan Marinette and Bridgette had come up with.

The plan in its entirety really was something to behold. First they had to know that Chloe would betray them, then that she would bring others with her to help capture him, after being interrogated for an unknown amount of time, get Hawk Moth himself to come, then make him so angry he forgot common sense for a moment and ordered the guards away, leaving Felix free to escape anytime he wants.

Thinking back on it, it seems strange that so many things went right, but he wouldn't dwell on it. In fact, it was time to get ready.

Picking the locks on his wrists Paon grabbed handfuls of hay and placed them in the darkest corner away from the door. He dragged the shackles over to the vaguely human pile of hay, making it look like the shackles were on it. Then he waited.

For three days a young subordinate would bring him a single dish of water at noon. And every time he would drink the water. But he would pretend to be asleep every time they came in so that they wouldn't get suspicious.

Then on the fourth day, he pried open the window pane and slipped out onto the warming cement.

On the sixth day, the subordinate nearly had a heart attack, the water from the previous day was still there, and the man wasn't even making breathing motions. She emitted a small yelp and ran to tell the nearest person she could, which just so happened to be Hawk Moth. 

"Hawk Moth sir! I-I think the prisoner is dead!" 

"Show me."

The girl leads him to the cell and Hawk Moth throws the doors open. He walked in and found nothing but straw and shackles. The girl had already left by now, afraid of his anger.

Hawk Moth yelled in fury and pulled the shackles right out of the ground where they had been cemented to.

So enraged was he, that he didn't even notice the small _open_ window.


	21. Lady Wifi Becomes Bumble Bee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya learns some stuff

Alya growled as she did the remainder of her math homework. How could anyone expect her to do homework when her best friend was missing and the only lead they had captured had escaped because Hawk Moth was too paranoid to station guards!

With an angry shove, Alya pushed away from her desk and stalked towards her window. It had been a month since Hawk Moth had last contacted any of them, and it was starting to annoy all of them.

Chloe, on the other hand, seemed to be getting informed on everything, that was what was really making Alya want to punch Hawk Moth in the face.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the door to her room open. "Alya, you coming?" A voice from behind her asked. Alya jumped, not expecting a voice.

"Alix, what's going on?" 

"Well Felix, Bridgette and I are going on a camping trip, for the weekend and we thought you might like to come with us."

"I don't know I'd have to ask my mom, and-"

"We've already asked and she said if you wanted to go you could."

Alya thought about it for a minute. On one hand she had been really stressed lately and a camping trip sounded great. On the other Hawk Moth might need her for something.

'So? If he needs you, he can wait. See how he likes being ignored.' A small voice in Alya's head spoke. Alya smiled and nodded to Alix, "I'd love to! Just let me get packed."

"We'll be downstairs."

Alya rushed to her closet and grabbed all of the necessary things she'd need for a camping trip and shoved them into her backpack, internally singing with joy that it was a long weekend.

Five days in the wilderness! It couldn't get much better.

Ten minutes later Alya was shouting good-bye to her family and walking out the door. As Felix was driving to the campsite the three girls in the car made small talk.

"So you excited?"

"Yeah! I haven't been camping in so long!"

Bridgette chuckled, "Me either. I don't think I can remember the last time I went camping."

"Yes, well you'll have to wait a few more hours ladies. We haven't even left the city yet."

"Whatever you say, Felix!"

Felix rolled his eyes but secretly smiled at Bridgette. Even though he knew neither one would see.

After three hours of driving, they had finally gotten to their campsite and set everything up.

While Felix was collecting firewood, and Alix had wandered off exploring, promising to be back by nightfall, Alya asked Bridgette a question that had been in the back of her mind for a while.

"So, how did you and Felix get together?"

"Hoping to use my tricks to catch your own guy?"

"Wha-? NO! I'm just curious because you two are like complete opposites."

"Calm down I'm only joking!" Bridgette smiled at the blush on Alya's cheeks, it was obvious she had a guy she liked.

Then her memories drew her away.

"Felix and I became friends through Marinette. Since she can be clumsy and kind of absentminded, Felix and I took turns making sure she didn't accidentally hurt herself. When we both moved away from her we were both really worried about her. Then we started talking to kind of keep each other sane. Eventually, we just started dating."

Bridgette looked up from where she had been looking to see Alya with a shocked expression on her face.

"What?"

"You started dating because you were worried about Marinette?!"

"Yes, we did."

Both girls jumped, not having heard or expected Felix back so soon. He sat the firewood down and stared at Alya.

"Bridgette and I only want Marinette safe and happy."

At that Alya grew angry. How dare they say they wanted her safe and happy when they hadn't even tried to help them look for her!

"How can you say that when you won't even help look for her!?"

"Tom and Sabine haven't issued a missing person report. The only reason you have to believe she is missing is she hasn't answered your calls or texts and hasn't been to school."

"She's in trouble! Don't give me the whole out of town or sick routine! If she was that sick they would've checked her into a hospital! If she was out of town she would've bought a new charger and called!"

"Even if something has happened to her, recklessly searching won't do you any good."

Bridgette was getting nervous, the set of Felix's jaw showed just how badly Alya was getting on his nerves.

"How would you know!?"

Felix leveled a glare at Alya that, and for the first time since the argument began, made her falter.

"I have known Marinette for most of my life. She may be clumsy but she is extremely resourceful. If something has happened to her then she will think of a way out of it. I. Trust. Her. And I suggest you do as well, instead of believing any random stranger that tells you she's in trouble."

Alya reeled back as if she had been shot.

Completely ignoring her stricken look Felix turned to Bridgette. "If you're done gaping at me, can we stop this now?"

That woke Alya up. "What do you mean 'stop this now'?"

Bridgette sighed and stood up. She started walking, as she grew smaller Alya heard her say, "If you want to know where Marinette is, follow me."

Alya started to follow but Felix held her back. Alya tried to jerk her way away from him, but he was stronger. "What?" she finally asked exasperatedly. 

"You're glasses have a listening device on them."

"What!? No, they don't!"

Without answering Felix grabbed her glasses, ignoring her protests, and snapped a small bug off of the hinge of one side. He showed it to Alya before crushing it in his fingers. Then he began to follow the small figure that was Bridgette.

"Not only was it a listening device it was also a tracker. Now come on."

Stunned Alya followed.

After thirty minutes of brisk walking, Alya was out of breath and trying to convince the others to slow down.

Bridgette almost took pity on her, "Alya we're almost there! Five more minutes."

Alya glared at the blue-haired girl, "You've said that before."

Before they could begin arguing Felix and Bridgette stopped. They let Alya rest for a few minutes before pushing through a small group of bushes and low hanging branches that obscured the view in front of them.

Behind the bushes stood Alix and Marinette, both preparing to spar.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's what they will wear once they transform into spies.
> 
> The next chapter will have a little background!


End file.
